


Gone So Young

by jynx



Series: LJ Comment Fic [23]
Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even three years out of the ice, even knowing that Bucky was gone, Steve couldn't help hoping every time he saw a young man with the same floppy hair that it was Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone So Young

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic prompt: Marvel, Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, Gone So Young by Amber Pacific

Even three years out of the ice, even knowing that Bucky was gone, Steve couldn't help hoping every time he saw a young man with the same floppy hair that it was Bucky. Clint's cocky smile hurt too much, reminding him of another young man with the same attitude and grin. Tony's biting comments reminded him too much of the quick wit of his partner. 

It was Bucky's birthday today. Steve stood at his grave, a thing of flowers in his hand. He didn't know why he had them -- Bucky had always hated them; they made him sneeze like nothing else could. But it's what was commonly expected - flowers on the grave of a dearly departed loved one.

"My job's not done yet, Buck," Steve said softly, reaching out and caressing the gravestone. "Then again, who knows when it might be."

Silence. Not that Steve really expected for Bucky to say something from beyond the grave. If that had happened, he didn't know whether he'd be thrilled, or look for the villain who had obviously decided to use Bucky against him.

"I'll try not to keep you waiting too long, but I...I just wanted you to know, I'll never stop feeling this way for you. Never. No matter what. No matter...who might.... They remind me of you," he said desperately, almost begging for the spirit, the soul, the _whatever_ of his partner, his friend, his lover. "They remind me of you so damned much, and I can't help myself. Please, James, don't hate me. Forgive me. I just....I need....I love you. I always will."

Setting the flowers on top of the grave, he walked away, hunching inside his coat. Not five minutes since he left, a man stood exactly where Steve had been standing. Frowning, he reached his metal, bionic arm out and touched the flowers. Immediately, he sneezed and pulled away, making a face.

"Steve...?"


End file.
